ULC leadership election, 573AER
The United Left Coalition leadership election of 573AER was a snap leadership election, called by Alberto Garzón, as he wanted to see how popular he was within the party and get a Deputy Leader, General-Secretary and a Press Secretary elected. Electoral System The members of the party go to the party headquarters, in which the main lobby is turned into a polling station for a day. Because the party members are also voting for their faction's leader, they are required to show their party membership card. The members are given a ballot paper with their faction's name on top of it and the list of candidates. The members then go into a private ballot box to tick the candidate they are voting for, fold it up and put it in a box at the registration desk. The results would later be counted up by the party's electoral monitor, currently consisting of 3 members. Candidates are to recieve 50% of the vote to become party leader, 25% of the vote to become deputy leader, 15% to become general-secretary and 5% of the vote to become the Press Secretary (sometimes referred to as Party Spokesperson) The party rules say that a leadership election is to be held every 12 years at the most. A party leader is only allowed to serve a maximum of 36 years as party leader. After their 36 years are up, they are requested to resign and a new leader will be elected. Candidates The nominees, who are nominated by the party leader and electoral monitor from the most active members of the party, have to collect signatures from 1% of the party to run for leadership. The leader and electoral monitor are required to nominate at least 2 other candidates to run for the leadership. In this leadership election, 6 nominees received signatures from 3 members. 6 other nominees were selected but did not receive the required amount of signatures. Here are the short descriptions of the party members: # Alberto Garzón, Communist candidate. born to a cafe owner in 541AER, founder of United Left. # Cayo Lara, Communist candidate. Friends and former neighbour to Alberto Garzón. He was one of few people who protested alongside him before the party was formed. # Naffaroako Batua, Socialist candidate. Born in 535AER. Met with Alberto Garzón as a child in 553AER, as her and Alberto's father became good friends. # Dolores Ibárruri, friend to Alberto Garzón's maternal grandmother. She helped his father raise him after the death of his mother. # Christian Picquet, Democratic Socialist candidate. Met with Garzón in 571AER during a protest in Poliqen. # Barbara Nowacka, Social Democratic candidate. Moved to Zarantin from Orebro in 568AER to work for Garzón's father. Results Alberto Garzón was re-elected leader of the ULC. Aftermath Alberto Garzón had won the leadership election with 226 votes. A deputy leader or a general-secretary was not elected, but Cayo Lara was elected as the Press Secretary of United Left. Factions Alberto Garzón is elected as leader of the Social Democrats, Democratic Socialists, Communists and Socialists. Cayo Lara is elected as leader of the Eco-Socialists, Green Politicians and Trade Unionists. Both Garzón and Lara formed their factions into the 1st and 2nd Committees of United Left. Category:The Imperial Constitution